


Breathless First Love

by barryshearteyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshearteyes/pseuds/barryshearteyes
Summary: Barry science nerd meets Iris West for the first time at party. He never thought that he would ever feel so much for someone he just met.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen. The dorky science nerd. He has spent most of his life only loving one woman. His mom. And only one woman has ever loved him. His mom. He has never understood what real love was or is. All he knows is he doesn’t find that in anyone until one night. His friend Cisco Ramon drags him into a pool party. He never was a party type of guy. Especially if it means seeing women almost naked in front of him. He has always respected every single woman. He admires them. All of them. Yes, he has had some crushes through this life. Becky Cooper. He didn’t really have a thing for her he just thought she was really kind and a dork. Patty Spivot aka his partner. But no one will ever fill the love he has for his mother. He believes he will grow old without having anyone by his side. Just himself. 

 

“Come on, Barry. You have to go sometime. Meet someone, get married, have kids, grow old together don’t you want that?” Cisco asked his so-called best friend. They have known each other since childhood. He was basically Barry’s brother. Their moms knew each other spend time together every single day. They have grown and never separated. They went to the same university. The University of Coast city. They didn’t want to go that far from Central city. It felt wrong. Cisco had multiple girlfriends. He has been dating Cinthia Reynolds a mutual friend. They were happy and they wanted Barry to be happy as well. “No, Cisco I don’t want any of it. I want to stay here by myself watching Netflix and eating gummy bears. I love gummy bears. Go ahead go and have fun you deserve it for all the hard work you have been doing at our company. Go on go.” Barry was a really sweet friend especially with Cisco he was like the brother he never had. “No, you’re going to get dress and go with me and Cinthia. You have worked your ass out for years with Allen Inc. you deserve a break too. And I’m going to give it to you. I promise everything will be alright if you fee uncomfortableness can leave. Okay?” Cisco has him a sweet smile. He just needs a push. “Fine but we leave the moment I want to get it?” Cisco rolled his eyes and nodded, yes.

 

✗

 

“Come on man loosen up. You will have a great time with all this Chicas.” Barry was a bit weird out by everyone at this party he hardly knew anyone. Yes, he had a company but that didn’t mean that he knew every single person in Central City. The minutes passed and he just kept watching people walk by. He was sitting by himself on a beach couch drinking a Cherry soda. He loved those things. He knew it was a bad idea to come but he wanted to make Cisco happy. “Hey, handsome wanna come to the pool with me? I can show you some stuff” The tall blonde said as she stood before Barry. Barry’s eyes widen as she talked. He felt like it was the first time anyone had hit on him. He was flustered but she didn’t look like his type. But again who was his type he hadn’t had a girlfriend. He wasn’t a virgin but he didn’t date. “Umm uh-“ Barry felt some hands coming around his waist he squeeze his eyes shut and then looked to his side. He saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. A short girl with really curly and chocolate hair. Her skin had a special glow. He didn’t know if it was because of the sun or because it was just her. She was a dark complement skin color. She smiled again at him and he tried to keep his heartbeat from racing. “Hey, babe. I miss you there for a second oh who’s this?” Barry eyes her up and down and clears his throat. “Oh, I don’t know she just came up to me. Don’t know her name so I do- don’t know. Sorry” he mumbled the last part. Why was he sorry he didn’t even know the girl. “Oh, it’s okay. I’m going to take him away if you don’t mind” the tall blonde just smiled and agreed. Barry was still in shock this pretty girl comes up to him and hit on him then this girl with the diamond smile came up to save him. “If I knew better I would say that she’s totally into you do you really not know her? I mean I’m sorry I just thought that you needed help you didn’t look so interested in whatever that was. So I came to the rescue. You okay there? Hello?” The girl passed her hand in front of his eyes to wake him up on his daydreaming. “Oh shit. I mean sorry what were you saying? Oh right now yeah no I don’t know her and no I’m not interested. Not even at this party.” Barry did a half spin and walked towards where he had last seen Cisco. The girl followed him and said, “Hey, wait. What’s your name I do get your name though right? After saving you? I’m Iris. Iris West ” Iris smiled and grabbed his arm to stop him from going further. “Umm, sure I guess. Allen Barry. Barry Allen.” Shit, he thought she was so breathtaking. That beautiful smile of hers everything from her size to her hair. Just everything about her seemed perfect. “Well, nice to meet you, Barry. Wait for your name sound familiar. Yes, you’re the director of Allen Inc. right?” Barry smiled so she knew who he was but he didn’t. He had to find out. “Yes, ma’am. Allen Inc. I run it. And likewise.”

 

✗

 

“Iris. Call me Iris. You’re probably asking yourself why the heck does she know me. Well, I run the Central City Citizen. As in the newspaper?” Barry looked a bit confused. And then he remover the Iris West as in the daughter of Detective Joe West and sister of his old friend Wally West. He smiled at that. “Oh yes. I know who you’re now. The daughter of Detective Joe West and sister of my good old friend Wally West. Yes, totally remover you” Barry simply looked down at his sandals and smiled. “Yeah, what a small world. How do you know my dad and brother? Wait for no do t tell me you’re the kid my dad wanted to take in that summer when you had gotten lost. Yes, you’re him.” Barry nodded and smiled. She knew she much about him and he wanted to know more about her so he took some steps forward and walked to a near table. Iris wasn’t far behind from him.


	2. Interview

“I met your dad when I was little. We are pretty inseparable. We sometimes met for lunch. I was supposed to work with him as a CSI at CCPD but I took a different route. And now we don’t see each other much but we are still close as for wally I used to help him with his engineering classes when he was in college with Cisco and I. We were all pretty close. I guess you didn’t get to see it cause you were away for college or I don’t know. I never thought that Wally’s sister is actually this pretty. Umm no sorry I didn’t mean it like that. Oh my god.” Barry almost got as read as Iris bathing suit. He look down at his sandals again . Iris smiled and replied, “don’t worry about it I think your pretty too.— Barry shocked on his own saliva after hearing say this. If he could get more red he would. — so tell me more about you. What’s your passion or something unless you don’t want to because you want to go check up on your girlfriend.” Barry just nodded. “No girlfriend so I can talk to you not that I wouldn’t talk to you if I did have one no I’m just okay imma shut up... okay so I run Allen Inc. , I play soccer and sometimes go to animal shelters. I love animals especially turtles. They’re the cutest little being in the whole world. How about you?” Barry had gotten less nervous by the minute they started to talk. He could feel someone starring at him. Please don’t be Cisco he thought. But to his surprise it was Cisco he gave Barry a thumbs up and smiled. Barry laughed and that took Iris by surprise. “What’s so funny?” Iris asked as she stepped away from the table and started to walk out of the party. It was late she needed to go finished her article and give Joe a visit. “Oh, no sorry. I just kinda saw my friend and he made this look but nothing against you. You going somewhere?” Barry asked ash he saw that she kept walking backwards. “Oh, yes I need to give my dad a visit and go finish my article it would write itself. It was nice to meet you Barry. See you around I guess yeah okay bye.” Barry smiles at her and waved her goodbye. He saw a figure coming his way. “Dude, wait your smiling does that mean?” Cisco asked as he grabbed Barry from the arm and pulled him back to the table. “No, god no. Okay yes, I meet someone I don’t know if you saw but this blonde was hitting on me and out of nowhere Iris comes as Iris West the daughter of Joe West and sister of Wally West. Okay, so she comes and rescues me and we talk and she’s beautiful Cisco her personality her, manners, everything about her is perfect. If you would see her smile you would die. It’s a mega watts smile. Her skin color is perfect her curls and eyes are to die for. Just everything. I think I fell in love Cisco. What am I supposed to do. She’s way out of my league. She’s the Iris West as the founder of the Central City Citizen. I didn’t asked but I’m 100 percent no make it 110 percent sure that she has a boyfriend. I don’t know man I think I finally found someone. Or am I just imagining things. 

 

—

“Good morning, lover boy” Cisco yells as he opens Barry’s bedroom door. Okay it was too early for him to come into his room and start yelling. And teasing him. It had been weeks since he had last seen Iris. Barry had seen Joe for lunch twice since he had last seen her but he hadn’t mention anything about Iris. Maybe she was occupied with the Central City Citizen she runs a newspaper for gods sake she’s always going to be busy. Or maybe he didn’t leave an impact on her that she doesn’t even remember him or she doesn’t want to talk about him with her father. Who did he was a police officer. He was sure than any boyfriend Iris had in the past would had been scared of him. “What do you think you’re doing this early in my bedroom?” Barry stirred as he felt the sun rays in his face. “Oh, I just wanted to let you know that you have an interview tomorrow at 9:30am with the Central City Citizen about our new tech. I can’t go since I will be away with Cinthia but it’s all yours. Make sure to say hi to your girlfriend ,Iris, for me tell her to be careful when she smiles cause she gets some boys in love in less than 24 hours. Thank you very much. Bye see you later.” Barry didn’t hear anything what Cisco just had said. “Wait, did you say say Iris?” Cisco smile happily .”Yes, you got an interview tomorrow with Central City Citizen at 9:30am don’t be late.” 

— 

Barry was nervous he couldn’t believe he was going to see her again. As in Iris West the girl who had stolen his heart in less than 24 hours. He woke up at 8:00 o’clock. Eat some breakfast, got dressed, and took his turtle out of its cage and put it in the sink and cleaned it. The Central City Citizen wasn’t too far from Barry’s home so he took his time. By the time he got there it was 2 minutes before 9:30. He pulled over and entered the building. He chef in with the receptionist. “Good morning Mr. Allen Mrs. Park is waiting for you.” Barry smile and walked towards her office. He hope that Iris was working today. He wanted to take a quick look at her. Just for a second see her smile. That diamond like smile. He turned to the left and that is where he saw her standing with some guy very close. He stared at her for some seconds until she looked towards him and lock eyes. She simply smiled and said “Barry, thank god you’re here. I have been waiting for you” she motion towards the guy and he got the idea that she was trying to get away. “Oh, hey yeah you ready?” He said as he walked closer to her. “Yeah, come on babe let’s go.” Barry’s eyes widen. Had she just called him babe in front of a big guy a really muscular and handsome guy no homo. Iris linked arms with Barry and walked towards the exit. “I have an interview with Linda so idk I guess you’re by yourself after this. I’m sorry.” Iris nodded and smiled, “Don’t worry. You got to your interview with Mrs. Park just make sure Scott does not see you. He has the hots for me and it’s kinda annoying.” 

—

“Yeah okay sorry. It was nice to see you again, Iris. Hope to see you another time, babe” he winked at her and walked towards Linda’s office. He knocked on the door and a short Asian women open the door. She was beautiful but nothing like Iris. He didn’t think anyone will ever be as beautiful and breathtaking as Iris. “Hey, come in Mr. Allen. Take a seat do you need anything a bottle of water, soda, coffee or even tea anything?” Linda asked as she took her own seat and started to pull out her journal and a pen out of her drawer. “No, thank you.  
I’m fine. Just want to get this over with I don’t like interviews.” Linda nodded. “Okay, so tell me about the company and then about the new tech and you will be off to go.” 

—

Barry gets out of Linda’s office and walks to reception. “Hey, sorry to interrupt ,but I kinda dropped my keys here or—“  
“Hey, Barry. Is this what you’re looking for?” A so familiar voice says. Barry turns around and smiles at the person in front of him. Iris. “Oh, thank you so much. You’re a live saver. If you want me to save you from another suitor I will be grandly.” Barry replies as he gets the keys from her palm. It’s the first time he touches her. An electric shock passes through his body. His stomach gets filled with butterflies. Just like the first time he saw her smile. That diamond like smile. “Totally. Thank you for saving me back there it’s really appreciate and I will text you if anything comes up.” Iris smiles. “Yeah. Yeah totally. Wait here’s my number” Barry grabs a sticky note from the nearest desk and a pen. 

896-327-8090 Bartholomew Allen :) 

“See you soon, Iris” Barry gives her a teeth smile and waves. “Till later, Bartholomew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe and bookmark to never miss a new chapter. I will be posting a schedule soon. I want to upload at least 4 times a month. Hope you enjoy. Don’t forever to review I will appreciate it.


	3. A/N

hey guys, sorry for the wait! i’m editing the next chapter trying to remove and put things in a better way but thank you for your support can’t wait for y’all to read it! i really hope to have it for y’all before july 2nd. 

i might need help with some stuff so if you want to help me dm me over at my instagram or twitter @barryshearteyes

thank you! 💜

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the kudos. Subscribe and bookmark to never miss a chapter till next time.  
> -P


End file.
